A New Arisen
by HideKane14SasakiHaise
Summary: Kaneki wakes up after his fight with Arima in a strange town called Casardis, a fishing village on the shore of Gransys.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF DRAGON'S DOGMA AND TOKYO GHOUL.**

* * *

 _My eye hurts... my eye hurts bad. Oh, mother, I am so fucked up._

Kaneki Ken awoke, unable to move. He could hear whispers coming from a room beside him. "He seems fine, but I can't feel his heart..."

Kaneki sat up and looked down at his chest. There was huge scar across his it and blood all over his clothes. He put his hand to the scar. A strange sort of murmuring filled the room. Kaneki jumped and took his hand off the scar. He got up and looked around the room. Resting up against a wooden table was a sword, a bow and a quiver, and a staff. Kaneki picked up the sword and walked into the room with the whispers coming from it.

"He's breathing, but his heart, it does sound..." whispered a women with long brown hair.

"Are you sure of this? Ill magic, that is..." said an elderly man to whom she was speaking too.

The man then left the room and the woman turned toward Kaneki.

"Cus! You're awake!" said the woman. "Are you all right!"

"I'm fine... Who are you?" Kaneki replied, feeling very confused.

"Why it's me!" said the woman, sounding aggravated. "Your best friend Quina!"

"Oh...Umm..." said Kaneki awkwardly. "I'll go take a walk, that will clear my mind a bit..."

"Alright.." said Quina. "But only for a little while... I don't want you out too long..."

Kaneki walked out the door and began to think about what possibly could be happening to him.

^^.

After about twenty minutes, Kaneki came to a gate. Suddenly there was a noise overhead, kind of a whooshing sound. A man dropped from the sky and showed Kaneki a glowing scar on his hand and then Kaneki's scar began to glow.

"Huh.." said the elderly man from before. "That's a pawn, that is. They are servants to me..."

 _Weird_ thought Kaneki. _What's a pawn?_

"They have no emotions..." continued the man. "I don't enjoy being near them... There's an Encampment west of the village. I'm sure that there will be a fair number of them there."

"I would like to go there..." Kaneki said.

"Then you should take him with you." the man responded.

Kaneki looked pasted the gate and thought about it. _I might as well..._ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: THIS IS REALL SHORT LIKE

"Excuse me..." asked Kaneki. "Um... What's your name...?"

"Rook, master." The pawn said.

"Well, Rook, could you take me to this... Encampment?"

"Of course." Rook said. "It's just past this gate."

" Okay... Um...Could you open the gate?" Kaneki said to a nearby guard.

The guard nodded and opened the gate to let Kaneki and Rook pass.

 _Huh..._ Kaneki thought. _This is just like a video game..._

"I'll lead the way, master." said Rook passing through the open gate.

"Could you stop calling me master? It's kind of annoying." Kaneki said.

"What would you like to be called?" asked Rook.

"Kaneki..."

"Damned beasts!" someone shouted from a couple feet away.

Kaneki saw a peddler being attacked by three monsters. The monsters were a sort of red color and the hap weapons in they're hands.

"There, Kaneki, goblins!" said Rook."Fight or flee, the choice is yours."

Kaneki wielded his sword and slashed right through the goblins in one sharp blow.

"Quite a fighter, eh?" said the peddler.

"We have triumphed!" said Rook.

 _You barely did anything_ Kaneki thought.

"That was far too close." said the peddler. "I am called Reynard, a salesman, and those beasts ruined my wares... But thanks to you it was only my wares I lost. Here, have this cape, it's the last of my wares. You have my thanks."

"Don't mention it." said Kaneki.

Kaneki put on the cape.

"It's getting dark, Rook, and I'm tired. Is there a place that I may rest?"

"There's the inn back in Casardis..." Rook answered.

"Lead me there, please." said Kaneki.

 _This will be fun_ thought Kaneki. _Way more fun than what was happening before._


	3. Chapter 3: Madeleine

Kaneki awoke the next morning with tiredness in his eyes. He slumped out of bed and got dressed in his fisherman clothes and his cape. He opened the door to find Rook lounging in a chair next to his room.

"Have you been sitting out here all night?" asked Kaneki, wondering how he could sleep in such an uncomfortable, wooden chair.

"We pawns do not need to sleep." Rook said. " We aren't like humans. I haven't been sitting here all night; I returned to the Rift from which I was summoned."

"Oh... I see." said Kaneki. "Could you take me to the Encampment now? I'm ready."

"As you wish." replied Rook, getting up from where he sat.

"Excuse me." a woman interrupted. "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I happened to hear that you were traveling to the Encampment. I also happen to be traveling there, and I was wondering if you could help me get there. You remember me of course?"

"Um... Not really." said Kaneki. The woman was quite beautiful.

"My name is Madeleine, don't you remember? Madeleine? The best peddler in all of Gransys? Well, no matter. I've heard of you, you saved Casardis from the dragon. Surely fate has brought us together! Don't you agree?"

"Uhh, sure..." said Kaneki. _Maybe if I lead her there she'll give me free armor or something..._

"Than it's set." she said. "We must travel there with all speed."

Madeleine walk out of the inn and signaled Kaneki to follow. "I can't be late, remember?" she said.

Kaneki led the way through the gate and out into the wilderness of Gransys.

^^.

"A-ha! Gold! Now there's a treat!" said Madeleine, stopping to pick gold off the ground.

"Come on, Madeleine, you can't keep stopping like this. I thought you couldn't be late!" sighed Kaneki.

"Quite right." she said, grabbing the gold.

"'Tis safest on the roads." said Rook, motioning at her to keep up.

"Hold a moment! There is aught here!" Madeleine squealed, reaching for her new find.

Kaneki rolled his eyes. _Must we stop ever five seconds?_

"What a find!" Madeleine said, running to keep up with Kaneki and Rook.

Kaneki sighed and walked a couple more feet until a gate came into view.

"We're here!" giggled Madeleine, walking up to the gate. "And all is thanks goes to your fine work. Best go inside, don't you think?"

She walked inside and Kaneki and Rook followed, glad the trip was finally over.

"This may sound untoward, but..." she said. "Have you aught in the way of coin...?"

"Oh um..." Kaneki murmured.

"Please! I must make for the capital, but times are dark, and my purse is light. It's a terrible, curse being poor. Times are it takes all I have just to keep my tears back. Will you spare some gold? I will repay you, of course... At some point... Most likely..."

"Oh, alright." said Kaneki, giving her about a quarter of the coins he had.

"I am so very much in love with you at this moment! A women's heart is a dangerous creature, but you know well how to tame it. Oft has it been said a poor life is a happy one. I have never found this true. If ever fortune sees you to Gran Soren and me to be setting up my shop, you must come and visit. I shall even give you a discount!...A small one." she blushed and walked a way, smirking.

Kaneki also blushed, as a matter of fact. _Some cheap woman..._ he thought. _Ungrateful, too. But beautiful, all the same._ He shook his head and walked off.


End file.
